The Other Boy
by addictedbookluver
Summary: Why was he allowed to leave and be free? Why was he allowed to be a part of a normal, functioning family? Why was he allowed to laugh and smile and not play a part in her father's cleansing plans for the downworlders? After all they were suppose to be together her and her two brothers but here he was sent free. Something she desired more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the rights to the Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices but of course you already knew that. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Consuming thoughts

The girl with the bright red hair and shocking green eyes sighed as she laid down on her bed. She began mentally preparing herself for another night filled with dreams of a land she would never know. Her dreams always took her to places that reality couldn't. In her dreams she was free, happy and able to live her life the way she wanted to, but in the world she lived in now, none of that was possible.

Sometimes she dreamed that her father and brother were normal and not bent on changing the world. Sometimes she dreamed of running away and living life on her own. Sometimes she dreamed of her mother coming back for them. Mostly though, she dreamed of the other boy.

She had never met the other boy but knew plenty about him. She knew that he was really a Herondale but was raised under the assumption that their father was also his. She knew that his age was between hers and Jonathon's and that his name was Jonathon too.

She knew that her brother was always given the same tasks as the other boy and she always heard of the other boy's results.

Jonathon had the ability to effectively accomplish his tasks with ease and grace but so did the other boy. It seemed that they were a lot alike except the other boy had something Jonathon did not, feelings.

Her father told them stories of the boy loving his falcon and laughing in a bathtub of spaghetti. Jonathon never laughs, never gives a genuine smile of happiness and he certainly does not love the way the other boy does.

She knew that Jonathon hated the other boy. The other boy was a more improved version of her brother and they all knew it. While Jonathon was made with demon blood, the other boy was made with angel blood and so was she. She wondered if they were alike, her and the other boy that is. They both had blood of the same angel, Ithurial and that caused them to share a bond unlike none other.

Together the three of them could be unstoppable, two children from heaven and one from hell. Better, physically and mentally, than any other shadowhunter by far. They could rule the world if they wanted to and she knew that was her father's plans.

She knew Jonathon was on board with it but she was not. She disagreed with her father's views on downworlders and the clave but she could never voice her opinion with her father for she would be beaten physically until she recanted her statement. She wondered if the other boy felt the same way as her. He should, since he after all he was sent away when he was ten.

'He must know the truth then, he must know of father's lies.' She decided.

When she first learned of the boy's departure she had asked her father the cause of it. He had simply stated that it was because he was different. He never offered a more detailed explanation then that and it had confused her. How was he different? He was like Jonathon in his training and physical ability but like her in his ability to feel.

She was confused about the whole situation and felt bad for the boy who was casted away by their own father. At the time she wondered if her father would send her or Jonathon away as well, but was grateful as the days passed by and they both remained at home.

Now father was also able to stay with them more as well. At the time she pitied the other boy. He had lost the only home he had ever known and lost a father he believed was his. After learning the truth though she realized how lucky he truly was.

The girl with the red hair sighed once more as the thoughts of the other boy wouldn't leave her mind. Once she started thinking of him, she could never stop. He was like a drawing she could never get right. He frustrated her. She wanted to know more about him; more about the brother she never met. She wondered if he thought of her as much as she did of him. Did he ever think of any of them or did he take his new life for granted? She knew that she wouldn't if she was him.

The girl started to get mad and threw her pillow across the room. It hit the vase filled with flowers on her dresser and it broke into several pieces when it hit the floor. She looked at the roses her father had given her two days ago. They were an early gift for her upcoming birthday. It was the same each year since she had turned nine, roses, a piece of Morgenstern jewelry and new art supplies.

While she hated the overly extravagant jewelry and the flowers she did appreciate the new pads, charcoals and pencils. Though those were encouraged to be used for creating runes to help advance the shadowhunting community rather than "those frivolous sketches and drawings" her father always stated each year. He never did stop her from drawing though because the truth was it was another trait she inherited from her mother.

Her mother was a big mystery in her mind. She knew little of her, except for the fact that she looked exactly like her, could draw like her and left the day after she was born. She didn't know what she could do to make her mother hate her so much but whatever she did, her mother still had not returned to them. Soon marked the day in which it would be sixteen years since she left.

Sometimes she imagined the boy and her mother together laughing at how they got away while Jonathon and her were still prisoners. Sh—

"Ungratefully, aren't we?"

The girl with red hair suddenly turned from her position to face her brother. He stood there leaning against her door frame with a look of interest graced along his face along with a smirk. He had shocking white hair and dark eyes resembling an exact replica of their father. Her father's followers often remarked about that and while her father often held a look of pride on his face, Jonathon held one of disinterest.

"Won't father be upset to see what you have done to your gift?" He continued looking smug.

"You know he just gives them to me because that's what he gave our mother for her birthday each year."

His smirk soon turned downwards and his face changed into a look of anger. "She abandoned us, how can you see that women as our mother?"

The girl looked down at her lap and began to fumble with her fingers. She did not have a response for this and it hurt to know the truth, even now after so many years.

"Honestly Seraphina you would do better to just give up on that little dream of yours of her returning and claiming her love for us. She is not coming back and she could care less about our family."

She looked up at her brother to see his hard stare. Sometimes she felt it was as if he could read her mind.

"Maybe she had a reason for leaving." She meant it as a statement but it came out as more of a question.

"Yeah she's a selfish bitch." He replied while leaving to return to his own room. Whenever she would try to talk about their mother with him he would always reply with the same answers that he hated her and wanted to not even acknowledge her existence.

She honestly had no idea what think. On one hand she hated her for leaving and on the other she was happy that at least she was able to leave this hell. What reason could she possibly have for leaving her husband and two children? She knew that her father could be a little over zealous about changing the world and Jonathon was insensitive and cruel even as a young child but wasn't love supposed to be unconditional? Especially that of your own family?

She wondered if the other boy's family loved him.

She laid back down on her bed as the thoughts of him returned. He lived with the Lightwoods now. He would have a father, Robert, a mother Maryse, and three siblings, Alexander, Isabelle and Maxwell. She wondered what it was like having a normal family. She wondered if he liked living with the Lightwoods better than being with father.

The girl rolled over and looked over and through the window across from her bed. She stared at the darkness and imagined the boy looking out at the same night sky. Unrealistic yes, since technically it wasn't even nighttime in New York but she enjoyed her unrealistic fantasy anyways.

She loved retreating into her mind. It was a place no one could touch, not her father and certainly not Jonathon. She could view the world as a canvas as she liked, opposed to a society full of corruption and selfishness as her father saw. It was her secret she kept from everyone.

The girl wondered if the boy held secrets too.

Her secrets started when she was twelve years old. Around this time is when her view of the world changed and when she realized that her father had lied to her about everything under the sun. There was so much more to life that she was missing out on because of her father and his controlling, single minded views of the universe. It was unjust and she couldn't wait until the opportunity where she could be free like the other boy was.

Maybe she was being ungrateful, she had been blessed with a beautiful home, plenty of food and she was given any material possession she desired. She was given the best training and the best tutors but that wasn't what she wanted.

What she wanted was to be free and she would give away anything else in return for that.

She didn't understand why her father was so hell bent on getting his revenge on the downworlders and the clave. She knew his history with them but yet she did not understand what it was that powered all his hate. She did not believe that downworlders deserved to be treated differently; they were her equals in her opinion, but she knew that if she ever shared her opinion it would not go down well with her family.

She wondered what the other boy thought of her father now. Did he hate him for the lies? Did he hate him for the unhappy childhood? Did he hate him for the isolation? Or did he still hold unconditional love for him, which her mother lacked for her?

'One day.' The girl swore it to herself. One day she would meet him. One day she would meet the brother she never met.

* * *

Review please, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simon

The girl awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight streaming in through her window. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She looked around her room and noticed that the broken vase and roses were absent from her room. She assumed that her brother must have been the one to clean it up.

Jonathon was a hard person to understand. His demon blood made him spiteful and able to carry out hurtful tasks without a second thought, but he did care for her. He had to, she was his sister. After all, all siblings loved each other, didn't they?

The girl sighed and climbed out of bed to begin her daily routine. Lately she seemed to be questioning everything, even more than usual. Up seemed like down and right seemed like left. She did not know what to believe in anymore and everything was just so complicated.

The girl walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. She put on a light blue blouse with a matching floral skirt. She then proceeded to brush out her hair and put in a barrette. She put on the bracelet given to her on her eleventh birthday, the earring she received on her fourteenth and her Morgenstern ring she got when she turned nine. After finally finishing with her appearance she then looked into the mirror and saw a girl who looked prim, proper, and perfect. The only exception was the frown across her face.

She hated this.

She hated playing the part of loving, devoted daughter who was obedient and quiet. It wasn't her. She hated dressing up in skirts and dresses and wearing high heels. She hated the pearls and diamonds. She hated the sticky make- up and having her long curly hair down and get in the way of everything. It just wasn't her and she felt so uncomfortable all the time.

She wished that she could just wear jeans and t-shirts. She wanted to just throw her hair into a braid and put on a pair of converse.

The girl smiled. She remembered when she first learned about the wonders of her favorite sneakers. That was the best birthday gift she had ever been given.

She had received them as a gift the year she turned thirteen by a boy named Simon Lewis.

Simon Lewis was the same age as her and had matching brown hair and eyes. He was a little geeky but in a cute brotherly way. He was the one person who Seraphina felt actually knew who she really was. The only problem was though, that he still did not really know anything about her.

The girl tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she approached she could hear her father and brother speaking in hushed voices. It seems that they were having a disagreement, but before she could make out anything they abruptly stopped. They always did this. Jonathon always managed to hear her approaching no matter how quiet she was.

The girl soon reached the kitchen and spotted her brother sitting at a small table eating, while her father was looking for something in the refrigerator. She grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter top as she sat down at her seat at the table.

"Good morning Seraphina. Don't you look lovely today." Her father spoke while handing her a plate of food he had prepared for her breakfast.

"Practically a lady now seeing as her birthday is only several days away." Jonathon replied with a weird look in his eye. It confused the girl but then again Jonathon was Jonathon. It was probably just his attempt at showing happiness for her.

"I am only turning sixteen, still considered a child by the law."

"Well since the Clave's days are numbered that will not be an issue for much longer, now will it?" Her father answered with smug look as he took his place in between the both of them and they all began to eat their breakfast together in complete silence.

Seraphina knew it would be best not to answer back to him even though she had a different opinion on the matter.

When they were finished the girl cleared the table. She brought the dishes to the sink to begin washing them. It was her responsibility to clean up every meal, but she never prepared them. She thought it was a little odd considering she knew how to cook and was old enough to, but she knew she was better off just leaving that subject alone. It's not like her father would actually listen to her point of view.

"Tonight we will be having guests over for dinner in order to celebrate Seraphina's sixteenth birthday. I expect the both of you to be well presented and to behave accordingly."

"Why aren't we celebrating my birthday on my actual birthdate?" The girl replied before mentally hitting herself. Her father hated when his children questioned him.

She turned from washing her dishes to face him. At this point she might as well get as much information as she could.

"Jonathon and I are leaving for Moscow later tonight and we will be gone late into next week." He said in mild annoyance.

"It's only Monday and you expect me to sit here at home until late next week with nothing to do?"

"I would hope that you would use this time to perfect your runes and to practice your languages, Seraphina. Also, while you're at it you should work more on your training. Our day to rise as the superior race is coming and while your ruins are extraordinary, your training is still lacking."

The girl saw Jonathon smirking once again and she could tell he was enjoying this. This only made the girl madder.

"Why can't I come?"

"I do not need you getting hurt or holding us back Seraphina. We have discussed this many a times and I will not repeat myself once more to satisfy you." Her father replied looking angrier by the second. She knew she ought to stop but it was as if something else was controlling her.

"Well I think that I have more than a right to be able to leave this damn house every once in a while!"

'What am I doing? I would never say this to him. He is going to hurt me and be upset. I need to stop, why can't I stop?!' The girl's thoughts were screeching at her to stop but she just could not.

"Seraphina it is time you learned your place in this household! I could easily have thrown you out into the streets if I wanted to! Who would feed you? Cloth you? You have no one besides me and your brother! Show some respect you selfish girl!" Her father than approached her and smacked her across the face. Her head whipped in the opposite direction and she feel to the ground. She lay on her stomach, her eyes filled with unshed tears with a huge welt forming across her face.

"It is clear you are still a child, nowhere near close to a lady like Jonathon had thought." Her father spoke in an eerie, calm voice.

She heard her father walk out of the room and into his office where he slammed the door. The girl tried desperately to make her tears disappear, but it was no use. She then proceeded to try and get up, but it seemed her limbs had turned numb.

Her heart was still racing and she felt her face heat up even more. It was as if her personality had split in two before. She just could not seem to handle her father anymore. All of these pent up feeling just much be too much to bear and she just felt like screaming out against him all the time.

The girl soon felt her eyes slipping into nothingness. She tried to fight the unconsciousness, but at the same time it seemed quite unappealing. She would be able to escape, even if momentarily.

She soon allowed the darkness to overcome her.

A young girl of ten sat at a table in the manor home's library with her tutor. The women with her was desperately trying to engage Seraphina in a French conversation, but was failing miserably.

The lady was nice but the girl had no interest in French dialog today. Usually Seraphina was the overachieving student, eager to please her father, but lately she had issues with her concentration.

Her father and brother had left her once again to go to New York. She knew that she should be focusing on her studies like her father had said, but their adventures could not leave her mind. She wondered what they could possibly doing there. Were they fighting demons, spying on people, or were they visiting someone? The thought of the other Jonathon popped in her mind.

'That must be it!' The girl jumped at out of her seat at the excitement.

"Oui, oui mademoiselle! Mangez- vous de la crème glacée?!" Her tutor yelled eagerly, excited by the girl finally responding to her. The girl's tutor soon smiled at the girl, ruffled her hair and went to the kitchen to receive the girl's snack.

Seraphina momentarily distracted by her tutor instantly went back to thinking about the boy. It was not fair that her brother would get to meet Jonathon, but she would not. They would probably have lots of fun too, exploring different places and meeting his new family. He had a sister. The girl wondered what she would be like, she had never met another girl her own age before.

They were going to have a fun time once again, without her.

Her father and brother always left her out because they believed she was too little and stupid to understand, but she would show them she wasn't!

Several hours of painful French passed by before it was time for bed. The girl's tutor tucked the girl in and kissed her forehead. Seraphine wondered if this is what it was like to have a mother.

"Goodnight Seraphina. I will be right down the hall if you need me."

"Goodnight Mrs. Cartwright" The girl responded smiling. She closed her eyes and pretended to quickly fall asleep.

She heard Mrs. Cartwright sigh in content and close the door softly.

The girl waited a few minutes before opening her nighttable drawer and removing a few things. She took out a witchlight, some American money, and a stele. The last two items she took from her father's office earlier when her tutor was getting her ice cream.

When she was waiting for her tutor to return she had seen in her mind a rune that could make a portal. It must have been one she had seen in a book before. She could not remember which book exactly, but she knew it was the right one.

The girl went to her closet and silently shut the door behind her. She quickly changed into one of her dresses and put on some shoes.

She took the stele and drew the rune she saw in her mind. She knew she was considered very young to be using a stele, but then again her family was not exactly a conventional one. Her father had given her her first marks around the age of ten.

Both her brother and the other Jonathon had received theirs when they were only nine years old and had handled it just fine. So when Seraphina heard of this she had expected to receive hers at nine too.

She did not. Her father thought she was weaker than her brothers and did not want to chance it. The girl saw this as unfair and started working harder and harder in order to prove she could match up with her brothers. Several days after her tenth birthday, she was given the rune that allowed her to see the world for what it truly is.

The girl looked at her finished rune on the wall. She saw the black marks change and form into a circle of light. She tried to imagine what New York was like. Jonathon had once told her it was all metal buildings and concrete. This would not be enough though. She reached back into her memory a picture in a travel book she once saw. It held little shops on a busy street with a small alley way in between. That would be perfect, no one would see her if she went in the alley.

Soon enough the image appeared where the portal lay. She jumped through without a second thought.

The girl landed with a thump on the floor and the portal immediately shut behind her. She got up from the floor and observed her surroundings.

There were dumpsters, ludicrous written words spray painted on the walls, and garbage all around her. There was a horrible smell that made her noise wrinkle and several pigeons waddling around her. The alley was hidden in the dark, but it seemed that it was sunny out.

The girl then proceeded to walk out to the main street and that's when she started to panic. This was all a horrible mistake.

There were so many people and she didn't know any of them. They were all whizzing by her at a rapid pace for mundanes and they started scowling as they parted around her. Confused and bewildered she began to just run. It would be a lost cause for her to try and find Jonathon and her father at this point. Even if she did manage to see them in this crowd of people father would be angry at her for disobeying him.

She went down random blocks and finally made her way to a small park. It wasn't that isolated, but there were a certainly a decreased amount of people here. She could now observe her surroundings and formulate a plan more easily. She sat down on a bench and took in the view.

The buildings were so high and the air was polluted. Garbage seemed to be present all over the park except for in the garbage cans and everyone just seemed to be in a rush. There were only a few trees and everything seemed to consist of concrete and metal. How different and yet amazing in its own way it was. The girl continued to be in awe of her surroundings until a boy of about twelve approached her and asked if she was lost.

The image started turning fuzzy as the girl slowly awoke from her memory. She was once again fifteen and in her bedroom.

"Oh Simon" she whispered to herself in awe. She still could not believe how their friendship evolved and opened her eyes to what the world was really like.

The girl still felt a little faint from before but much better after resting. She moved the blanket off her body and slowly sat up. She looked down at her wrist and saw the faint reminisce of a healing rune on her forearm.

She turned her head towards the window and saw the sun starting to settle. It was almost evening now and she had to prepare for her party. She knew that she could not mess this up or else her father would truly not forgive her this time.

* * *

Please review, good or bad I would really appreciate it. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Matching Ties

"You look stunning, my dear sister."

Seraphina settled down her hairbrush and looked at her brother. He was in his usual spot in the doorway, but his face held a different look this time. This look seemed to look like awe, surprise, and a bit of hunger. That was a weird combination, especially for Jonathon.

He pushed his pale hair back from his face and she could see his Morgenstern cuff links glitter on his suit sleeves. His suit was perfectly tailored with a white button down underneath and a dark green tie.

The girl wondered if the fact that Jonathon's tie matched her dress was planned or pure coincidence.

_'Probably the former'_ she thought silently.

Seraphina's dress was quite a sight to behold. It was sleeveless and reached just above her knees. It was tight and loose in the right places that accurately showed her curves, but still managing to look classy and sophisticated. Its dark green color made her eyes shine and complimented her hair.

"As do you." She replied with a tight smile. She turned back towards her dresser and picked up her necklace.

"Allow me" Jonathon walked over towards her and took the necklace from her. The girl picked up her hair in her one hand and her brother reached around her to place the necklace on her. He clasped the hook and moved his hands, one on each of her shoulder blades. His hands instantly cooled her skin and sent a shiver down her spine.

They were both staring at each other through their reflection in the mirror as this all happened.

She knew that in this moment they looked exactly as their parents once had; Jonathon with his pale, white blond hair, black eyes, and his powerful aura and Seraphina with her flaming, red hair, bright, green eyes, and petit frame.

Jonathon's eyes held that weird look once again. One of his hands moved from her shoulder and into her hair. He took one of her perfect curls and twisted it around his finger.

He said nothing but just kept her stare in the mirror. The girl felt her heart race as if something was about to happen.

Then abruptly Jonathon pulled back and walked to the door. He held out his arm and waited for her to take it.

When they made their way to the balcony overlooking their sitting room they could see the party fully. There sitting room was quite large and all of the furniture was removed from it, making it all larger. There were garlands of black, silver, and gold fabric hung across the large French windows, framing the dark night sky and various tables filled with h'or d'oerves and sweets. There was someone playing the small piano in one corner, along with several violinists. There was also a decent amount of people that were present in the room.

Men were dressed in black suits with ties of every color. The women wore gowns of silk and chiffon with their hair in elegant twists. Everyone appeared to be having a great time, either laughing or dancing.

The girl heard her father approach them and clear his throat loudly. Everyone abruptly stopped and stared up at the three of them. Her father stood next to her and clasped his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see he was wearing a suit similar to Jonathon's, but he had a black tie on instead.

Her father wore a broad smile with perfectly aligned teeth. To anyone else it may seem he was producing a smile of genuine happiness, but Seraphina knew better than that. He was sizing up the crowd and calculating his words in order to elicit the exact response he wanted from them.

"The both of you need to be perfect tonight. Tonight is not just a birthday party, it is the start of a new beginning." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Seraphina moved her gaze to the crowd and changed her expression to one of true happiness exactly how her father had taught them too. She could see through the corner of her eye that Jonathon had a matching expression.

They must appear perfect to all of her father's followers. At least that is what they must think considering the stares they were receiving. Many of the guests were looking up at them with smiles, awe, and what appeared to be total devotion.

It confused the girl to no end. She had believed her father too at one point, but he had raised her and she had no other perspective to see. These people though, were normal shadowhunters. They had seen the world and met downworlders before. They had been given a nonbiased education and yet here they were supporting her father whole heartedly.

"Brothers and sisters, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to my daughter's sixteenth birthday. It seems like just yesterday she was only a small child, but her she stands today maturing to be quite the strong and beautiful, young woman I have always hoped she would become."

He spoke with false sentiment and it bothered the girl a lot. She wished he would be speaking these words to her from the bottom of his heart, not to gain support.

Instead of dwelling on this fact though, the girl practiced what she learned. Faking her emotions. She looked up to her father and gave him a smile filled with love and happiness.

He looked down at her and gave her the same smile she gave him, but his eyes were telling her 'good job'. He turned behind him to a side table and pulled out two flutes of champagne, passing one to the girl and one to her brother.

"May we all congratulate her and wish her a wonderful year." He raised his glass and everyone mimicked his action. They all also spoke wished of good luck and happiness for her.

It would have been quite touching except for the fact that she did not know most of the people in the room. She could see a few familiar people, such as Mrs. Cartwright, but most of the faces were new to her.

She wondered briefly if Jonathon had met them before.

Her father had started to ramble on about the future of shadowhunting and how the revolution was coming soon, but the girl tuned him out. She was so sick of this.

After several minutes though, she heard cheering and yells of approval. Everyone below her looked excited and ready for a battle. They all raised their glasses and said something brief in Latin. The girl muttered along with them and took a sip of the bubbly liquid along with them all.

It had been several hours now and the party was still in full swing. The girl had spent most of the night by herself. She had met some new people who appeared honored to meet her, but after a few minutes of small talk she politely excused herself.

Currently she sat on a chair in the corner of the room observing the party. There were many people dancing and several people were off to the sides chatting or enjoying a snack.

She spotted her father speaking to a younger couple who seemed to be eagerly awaiting the words that came out of his mouth.

_'New recruits'_

The girl sighed and felt someone come to stand beside her. She looked over, expecting to see her brother, but it wasn't him. It was a boy, one who looked really familiar. He had slightly waved chestnut hair and calm blue eyes. The girl could see that he was quite fit by the way his physique fit perfectly in his suit and he wore a dark green tie. She thought that this was quite odd considering this tie, like Jonathon's had matched her tie perfectly.

"It's your party and yet here you are alone." He spoke his words in a calm matter, but she could hear the confusion in his voice. "I would expect someone like you to be the perfect hostess speaking to everyone and showing off that beautiful smile of yours."

The girl blushed. This boy was quite attractive and had managed to insult her and pay her a compliment at the same time.

He had a slight smile and seemed to be awaiting a response.

"Well I tend to contradict the popular opinion." She spoke back trying to keep her voice neutral. Her heart was racing and she could swear that the boy could hear it.

"Surely there must be someone here you want to talk to."

"Everyone here wants to discuss the same things. I do not know how many times I can discuss the revolution or how my brother and I look just like our parents. I can only repeat the same things so many times."

His smile grew as if amused by her answer.

"Well you are quite interesting girl, Seraphina, now aren't you?"

The girl gave him a confused look before hearing her father approaching once again.

"Ah I see you have met Zachary Cartwright, Seraphina." He looked at her and then quickly at the boy. "Has he been well to you?"

So that is why he looked so familiar. His mother was her old tutor.

"Of course, ever the gentlemen."

Her father smiled at her and then at him. "That is very good. Why don't you two dance."

Zachary held out his hand to her and she accepted it. They moved onto the dance floor and moved to the sound of violin and the piano.

The girl was singing quietly to herself as she sat on her bed and brushed out her hair. She was in such a good mood and had not been in the longest time.

It was about two in the morning and the house was finally quiet. Her father and brother had left immediately after the party to Moscow and had barely said a goodbye. The girl did not mind though, she had other things on her mind.

Zachary had been quite the charmer and had been made the night bearable. He had made her smile and had caused her stomach to feel all knotty during several points in the evening. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but one she received every time she thought of him.

He had made her feel carefree and protected even. He was absolutely amazing in her eyes.

The girl wondered if this is what a crush was. She had never had one before considering the only people close to her age that she knew were her brother and Simon.

_'Simon would know though!'_

She could not wait to tell Simon all about him. Jonathon would not understand and even if he did he would not care. Simon though would be happy for her. After all she was always happy to hear about his conquests.

It was decided that she would visit him tomorrow. She had not seen him in such a long time and missed him terribly. Her father and brother were gone until next week and no one else would be here except a few servants who would be cleaning. They would never notice her disappearance though.

The girl immediately became excited over her upcoming adventure. She would be able to act as herself and discover more of New York City.

They could go out to lunch or see a movie. How mundane she must sound to any other shadowhunter.

She was in such a great mood though that she didn't care. She was so happy she felt like dancing.

That was it!

She wanted to go to that fun place she went once before with Simon. She could tell it was not his favorite but she enjoyed it so much. She loved seeing all the mundanes there together, dancing, and without a worry in the world.

She had even seen her first demon there.

_'What was it called?'_

It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just could not recall it. Then out of nowhere it appeared to her just like one of her runes in her mind.

Pandemonium Club.

* * *

Review, please! Would you guys like to see other point of views? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forgotten

The girl with bright red hair looked around at her surroundings. Things had changed so much since she had first portalled here, back when she was only ten. Well maybe the actual place had not changed, but she definitely had.

Right now she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a form fitting tank top, and her favorite converse. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and her cell phone gripped in her hand. If only her father could see her now. The girl felt a chill run down her spine at the thought. It was a good thing he was in Russia now and far away from her.

She walked out on to the street and started heading towards the small park.

It was their meeting place now. She sent a text to Simon saying she was able to get out of her house for the day and hoped she could see him. She was worried he might be busy, but then again never once did he not come.

The girl sighed. While it was exciting to see Simon and act like herself, she still did lie. She was not sure how she kept all the lies straight between those she told Simon and those she told her family.

The girl's phone beeped. Simon had replied saying he would be there in half an hour.

She had not seen Simon in forever and smiled at the thought of hanging out with him.

The girl assumed she would just head to the park and wait for him there but then she saw a comic book shop. This was one of the places Simon had taken her before. He had thought she would enjoy it since she was an artist herself. He was correct. She had loved it.

Since Simon would take a while to get there she decided to stop in for a few minutes. She walked in and saw comics of all types. Ones with superheroes, ones from Japan, there were so many to choose from. There was also huge colorful cut out displays and bright lights.

The girl walked around and felt overwhelmed. Without Simon she did not even know where to start. When she had gone with him she had followed him around and he pointed out his favorites to her.

Now without him though, she was confused beyond belief.

The girl walked towards the Japanese section and decided to look there. She shifted through piles of mangas, not knowing which were good ones and which were not. She finally just took a random one and moved to a chair in the back to begin reading it.

After reading several pages, she heard a sigh of frustration coming from her right. There sat a young boy staring fiercely at his book. He had black hair and huge glasses that seemed way too big for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him politely.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Um yes. I mean no. Actually I am not sure. This book does not seem to make sense to me." He held up to her a comic book, with the title "Naruto" printed on the cover.

"Oh! My friend Simon loves that series." She said excitedly instantly remembering it, once she saw the cover. "Are you reading it from left to right and starting from the very back?"

The little boy stared back at her skeptically and then did what she told him to do. A look of amazement passed across her face and the girl laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I was, sorry." The girl said instantly remorseful. She had not meant to make him feel upset.

"It's okay, my brothers and sister do that to me all the time."

"I am sure it is not on purpose."

The boy looked away and shrugged. The girl felt sympathy for him. She knew what it was like to be overlooked as the young, naïve one in her family.

The girl felt her phone vibrate and saw Simon's name flash with a little envelope.

"_I am here, where are you"_

"Oh dear" The girl spoke aloud and the boy jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his eyes concerned. The girl looked away and returned her book to the self. The young boy followed her. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot that I am meeting my friend, Simon, and now I am late."

She stopped and turned around to face him. He held a look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh okay." He looked discouraged and walked away.

The girl stared at his retreating figure a moment longer before leaving the store.

XX

The girl finally reached the park and looked around for Simon. She was standing in the spot where she was the first time she was here.

"There you are, took you long enough."

The girl spun around and saw her best friend holding his arms out for a hug. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He was about half a foot taller than her so she reached the middle of his chest. To others they must have looked like they were a couple but that could not be anything farther from the truth.

They held on tightly to each other a few seconds longer before letting go. Simon held out his arm and the girl looped her arm through it. They began walking through the park together like they always did.

"I missed you so much Simon. I have so many stories to tell you."

"Well I can't wait considering I have nothing to report on my life."

"Surely you've been doing cool vampire stuff since I've last seen you"

"If that includes avoiding Camille and Raphael then sure but other than that I've just been doing nothing too interesting. Let me hear your stories though."

The girl smiled up at Simon and began recanting last night's event to him. Of course she left out the parts of her being a shadowhunter and her family trying to eradicate downworlders. As far as Simon knew she lived in Manhatten with her extremely religious father and brother. They were homeschooled and kept on a strict schedule. Occasionally her father and brother had to leave for religious retreats and at that point she would sneak out to see him.

The girl wanted so badly to tell Simon the truth but she did not know how. The lies had gotten so elaborate and tangled that she did not even know where she could begin. She promised every time she saw him that she would tell him but she never could. Also, what if Simon did not want to see her anymore after hearing the truth? He was after all a downworlder and she was still the daughter of Valentine.

To Simon, she was just a simple mundane who was raised to believe in the Roman Catholic Church and maybe it would be best if that's all he ever thought she was.

After she finished telling her story of last night's events, she looked up at Simon. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It seems to me that you like him and I think you should go for it."

"What if he does not like me? What if he does and then my father finds out? What if-"

"There are a lot of what if's in life, but if you never take a chance you will never know. Do you remember when I told you I liked you?

The girl thought back to that day. It had been awkward and uncomfortable, but Simon said it was okay that she did not feel the same way as long as they could still be friends. That was two years ago.

"I would never have known the truth and I would probably still be pining after you now. I was hurt, yes, but I was able to move on with my life. You should just tell this Zachary how you feel and if he breaks your heart, I will beat him up using my awesome vampirie skills."

"Thanks Simon Lewis, you are the best." She looked up at him and smiled.

"So are you, Clary Fray, so are you."

XX

The stood online to go into Pandemonium. The girl was nervously rocking back and forth on her heels. She felt as if she was being pulled here tonight. She could tell Simon was not enthused but he was "taking one for the team" as mundies put it.

It had taken quite the convincing to get him here, but he finally resented. He told her that he did not like her going here because it was known as a downworlder spot but she had claimed that they had been here before and that he could easily protect her if need be.

Not that that would ever be the case though considering she was a highly skilled shadowhunter who had even bested her brother at some points. She was positive she could hold her own ground, but Simon had no way of knowing that.

Slowly but surely they made their way to the front of the line and were in. The girl stared at the bodies of people jumping to the music and drinking down cocktails. The lights were flashing from above in different colors and patterns. Loud, bass filled music screeched from several speakers throughout the room.

"So what do you want to do first?" Simon yelled over the music to her. She just smiled brightly at him and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. She started losing herself in the music. Here she was a carefree girl just like everyone else. Here she did not have to worry about the revolution or about her mother abandoning her. She did not have to think about downworlders or demons for once. She could just be fifteen.

The girl could feel Simon's curious stares at her weird dancing but she did not care. She twirled around in a circle and saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye. She turned back to catch the figure and saw a girl in a long white dress. She had long, straight, black hair and dark colored eyes. Around her neck was a bright, red ruby that was glowing.

_'How odd'_ The girl thought. Usually mundanes did not dress that way. In fact she had a similar dress herself at home.

The girl stared in disbelief. This girl was a shadowhunter.

She could see a demon approaching the girl. She seemed to be smiling suggestively and inviting him to come closer. She saw the girl whisper in the demon's ear and then saw her head in the direction of the storage room. The demon was right behind her, with a greedy look on his face as if he

She assumed that she would be killing him there. She watched the door a second longer before she saw two boys walk in that direction as well. They were both wearing shadowhunter gear but looked quite different. One was quite tall with black hair and the other was slightly shorter and more muscular with blond hair.

The girl stood there staring at the boys. There was something peculiar about these shadowhunters and she felt compelled to follow them.

She turned back to Simon and saw him awkwardly dancing to the music. He was completely unaware of the situation around him. For someone who was a vampire, he still managed to be quite oblivious to the shadowworld.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." She spoke trying to hide her anxiety. He gave her a curious look, but did not question her further on the topic. She walked away and glanced back a few seconds later to see another girl was already in her spot, dancing along with him.

The girl then turned back and headed straight for the door the shadowhunters just entered. She twisted the door knob and quietly snuck into the room. She could hear voices and dashed behind several piles of boxes. She found a crack in between the stacks and stared through it. She could see the girl, the two boys, and the demon.

She heard it hiss at the girl and move to attack her, but did not get far before the boy with golden hair put a knife through his heart. The demon fell backward onto the girl and started gushing blood everywhere. Within a matter of seconds the demon disappeared leaving behind its black blood all over the girl's once white dress.

"Are you alright, Izzy?" She heard the boy with black hair ask as he held out his arm to help her up.

"No, Alec. My dress is ruined and I smell like demon. " She replied, accepting his hand and smoothing her hair down.

"You can get another dress Izzy, I am surprised you are not excited for a chance to go shopping." The blond boy spoke.

_'Izzy, Alec, Those were names for-'_ The girl let out a gasp of shock. It was them.

It was the other boy.

The three of them turned around looking for the sound, but did not know where it came from. The girl clamped her mouth shut with her hands, unsure of what to do now.

"Who's there?" she heard Alexander speak uncertainly. He looked a little nervous, which was odd considering his age.

"It is probably just another drunken mundie who is hopelessly lost. Don't you remember the last one, who started screaming out about mummies, as if they actually exist. "She heard Jonathon laugh off, but she could tell that he did not believe what he was saying. He still had that glint in his eyes, the one the girl knew meant he was prepared to fight.

"Jace, stop" Isabelle scolded. She did not look nervous like Alexander, but she still held a look of uncertainty on her face.

She saw them all raise their weapons slightly as if they did not know what to expect. They glanced from each other and look around. The girl could tell that the fact nothing had appeared made them only more suspicious.

"Come out. I won't ask you again." Jonathon spoke. The girl noticed that he made his voice hold power, just like her father had taught her and her brother how to.

The girl carefully stood from where she was standing and came out in view to the other shadowhunters.

"Ah so it is a girl" Jonathon said instantly relaxing, with a smirk. "You do not appear to be afraid so I am assuming you know of the shadowworld."

The girl frowned. He was addressing her as if they were strangers. Did he not recognize who she was? Could he not tell that she was his sister?

"Of course I do Jonathon" She spoke with confidence.

They all stared at her with matching looks of startlement.

"How do you know his name?" Isabelle asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. '_Surely he must have told the Lightwoods of us'_

"Don't you know who I am Jonathon? Surely you must."

"Well I am quite memorable to all women everywhere, but I think I would have remembered someone like you."

The girl was growing impatient. She had always looked forward to meeting the other boy, but now he was pretending to not even know her. Perhaps he had forgotten, but no how could he. She never forgot him, neither did her brother or her father. They were a family.

"You had to have heard stories of my brother and I when you were little. We heard of you all the time, Jonathon"

"She has to be insane" She heard Isabelle whisper to Alexander, but she did not care. All she cared about was the other boy.

"Listen" She could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke. " I have never heard of you or your brother, little girl. I lived with my father alone and then the Lightwoods. I do not know who you are."

He was being serious. She could hear no recognition in his voice. He had absolutely no idea who she was.

The girls face quickly turned into a downwards frown. She could tell that she looked heartbroken and could feel they sympathetic gazes of the Lightwoods. Jonathon just continued to look at her with a look of anger.

"Go home to your mundie life and bother some other guy. I know that I must be the most attractive one you've ever seen, but you are far too crazy, even for me." He said with a smirk.

In that moment she saw the look of anger and annoyance that her father and brother had always given her. The girl felt a rush of adrenaline course through her veins. The other boy had no right to treat her like this. He had angel blood in him, the same blood she had and he was disregarding her as some random mundie with the sight.

She had thought that he would have been happy to see her, excited to meet the girl behind the stories, but she was horribly mistaken. He had forgotten her and refused to accept her. He could have at least been nice to her, but he wasn't.

She looked at the Lightwoods to see their faces matching Jonathon's.

'_How dare they'_

The girl knew it was him, but was not sure how she could prove it to him, to them. She did not want their pity and laughs when they were the ones living a lie.

She changed her facial expression to one void of emotion and spoke in an eerie, calm voice.

"To love is to destroy Jonathon and I am sorry I ever thought I loved you."

With that she saw the Lightwoods look even more confused than they had before. Jonathon though was a different story. His face held one of shock and amazement.

The girl did not care though. He would be nothing to her as she was to him.

She turned around on her heel and walked out of the room.

She heard a faint 'wait' but ignored it. She did not need the other boy. For once he would be spending his entire nights thinking about her instead of the other way around.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
